No molestar a quien no lo merece
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Eliza y Neal una vez iban a hacer de las suyas pero se encontrarán con algo que nunca debieron ver


Eliza y Neal estaban haciendo de las suyas en el cuarto de Candy que dormía tan tranquila como placenteramente, su plan era lo mismo de siempre: Estamos en plan deshacernos de Candy y culparla de algo que nunca hace como robar una joya o un vestido. Los dos malvados hermanos estaban vestidos de ninjas y estaban felices de que de manera definitiva lograrían su cometido.

Mientras tanto con Candy la pecosa estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y quizás babeando la almohada mientras decía alguna que otra cosa mientras estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, uno pensaría que Candy soñara que fuera una princesa que estaba con su príncipe azul pero…

-Ya tuve suficiente… De tus acciones cobardes… Maldito comunista… Te voy a capturar a ti y a tu compañero islámico… O me dejo de llamarme Teniente White

Eliza como Neal estaban de piedra ante esas palabras aunque por alguna razón les causaba risa como gracia verla como divagaba en sus sueños

-Mira hermana, parece que esa huérfana tarada está soñando que está en la marina- Ambos muchachos se rieron por lo bajo ya que como siempre era otra oportunidad para burlarse de ella a lo cual Eliza dio comienzo al espectáculo

-Hola Candy… Yo soy Osama Bin Laden

-Te voy a atrapar… Y a meterte en la cárcel… Por el resto de tu vida- Respondió la pecosa entre ronquidos mientras ahora el turno de Neal

-Creo que nos vamos de aquí, ¿No es cierto Jihadi John?- Preguntó la villana a lo que su hermano mayor siguió la corriente

-¡Sí nos vamos a escapar, corre rápido!

-¡De prisa, nos vamos a escapar!

-¡Rápido, rápido!

Y lo estaban logrando ya que sus provocaciones estaban haciendo que Candy frunciera el sueño, alzara los brazos sacudiéndolos de arriba y abajo como si estuviese intentando alcanzar o perseguir algo en el mundo de los sueños, los hermanos una vez más se cagaron de la risa

-Grrr… ¡Los atraparé a los dos!... Están llenos de pura maldad… Como en las caricaturas del diario- De nueva cuenta cundió en el sueño mientras de nueva cuenta los hermanos se reían, era algo hilarante todo aquello, uno de los villanos suspiró

-Vamos Eliza, no tendríamos que seguir molestando y seguir con el plan

-Sí tienes razón, hermano- En eso los villanos iban de manera sigilosa como silenciosamente para buscar en el closet algún cajón o un lugar en específico como para complicar un poco hasta encontrar el objeto supuestamente robado mientras ya tenían en su mente ese gran momento

PENSAMIENTO

La señora Leagan bastante molesta señala con el dedo a Candy

-Esto es imperdonable, no te soporto más… Te mandaré a un país tercermundista

FIN

Ambos hermanos se dieron el bro fist celebrando su cometido hasta que de pronto aprenderían desde ese instante una lección que jamás olvidarían… Conocer el verdadero terror…

La persona que estaba al frente suyo estaba vestida de la siguiente manera, una camiseta negra con la palabra NAVY inscrita en blanco, una gorra blanca con la bandera de los Estados Unidos, unos pantalones militares y camuflados y unas botas de cuero brillante… Y para colmo era parecida a Candy, cabello de dos coletas ondulado como frondoso hasta los hombros, pecas en la nariz que tiraban a una notable cicatriz aunque tenía los ojos medio abiertos

-Ah, Eliza

-¿Sí hermanito

-Como qué…

-¡YA SE LOS CARGÓ EL PAYASO!- Gritó la rubia que estaba en estado sonámbulo mientras apretaba el puño haciendo estremecer a los dos hermanos, en menos de nada los dos pobres villanos gritaron del miedo e iban a correr como unas niñas pero Candy no dudó en agarrar sus cuellos, usando como gancho sus brazos.

Los dos villanos estaban siendo víctimas del miedo como en lloriquear por sus vidas mientras la ahora marine pecosa aumentaba su agonía cuando de manera increíble les hizo el calzón chino a ambos, jurarían que no irían a caminar en meses aunque al menos no terminaron siendo ultrajados íntimamente.

-¡Te lo advertí Osama! ¡Has cruzado el límite de esta nación!- Gritó fuertemente la rubia en un tono duro como frío como lo haría cualquiera de la Marina

-Esto… Candy, somos nosotros… Eliza y Neal- Respondió tembloroso el pobre mayor de los villanos

-¡Por favor, no nos hagas daño!

-¡Voy a hacerlos pedazos par de idiotas!

Los dos hermanos de pronto cayeron al suelo con el trasero que dolía horrores mientras la pecosa de nueva cuenta se durmió parada hasta que los hermanos se abrazaron como si se hubieran llevado el peor momento de sus vidas

-Eliza… No más diversión

-¿Estás seguro de que despertará de nuevo?

-Pues…- Echó una pequeña mirada a su closet- ¿Podemos meter sólo una baratija? La esconderemos en un cajón, papá y mamá la llamarán ladrona y la enviarán fuera de nuestro camino, asunto resuelto

-Muy bien pensado… Creo que el anillo de mamá será suficiente

Con tal de no volver a vivir lo anterior sólo Eliza decidió hurgar mientras que Neal decidió ir de puntitas al baño ya que tenías ganas de orinar pero…

-¡YA TE AGARRÉ GOLFA!

-Ay…- En ese instante el pobre mojó sus pantalones ninja mientras de nueva cuenta la marine pecosa estaba de nuevo encarando cara a cara, era como toparse de manera muy aleatoria con Chuck Norris y Oliver Kahn…

Eliza finalmente logró su cometido mientras escuchó un sonido de una maquina eléctrica, probablemente una rasuradora de cabello y un lamento masculino y muy amanerado

-¡Mi cabello!

-¡Ya no chilles negro!

En eso Eliza se giró de golpe cuando que su hermano estaba rapado, pareciera que era el pelón de Brazzers pero cayendo a un Krillin niño rico mientras Candy que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados tenía esa mirada como ceño que aterraba hasta al villano intento de masculinidad como poco original (Madara como Aizen, ustedes dos son un muy pésimo ejemplo).

-Bien, ¿Quién de ustedes par de bobos es el Chapo Guzmán?

-…- Los hermanos estaban de piedra ante aquello a lo cual la marine caminó hacia la pelirrosa para tirarla a la bañera lo mismo que al ahora pelón Neal

-Muy bien señoritas… Ahora tendrán lo tuyo, perras

-¡AH!- Los dos hermanos gritaron aterrados mientras la marine Candy White Ardley tenía entre manos una manguera

-En estos momentos quiero pedir clemencia por mi vida- Expresó Eliza con temor y llorando al estilo anime

-Meh…- Respondió la pecosa de mala gana

-Vamos Candy, queremos seguir viviendo- Intervino Neal

-Meh…

-¡Estamos arrepentidos!- Gritaron en coro

-Meh…

-¡Yo no dañé a nadie! ¡Yo no dañé a nadie! ¡No me hagas esto!- Gritó dramáticamente pero en vano mientras Chris se ponía a rezar el padre nuestro.

En menos de nada Candy llevaba una manguera conectada probablemente del lavamanos a lo cual accionó el grifo y en menos les lanzó a los villanos una ráfaga de agua que los mojó mientras estos sufrían era como si el karma viniera hacia ellos embriagándose de su sufrimiento mientras Candy se satisfacía y hasta le estaba haciendo pagar todas las que les hizo desde que llegó a la familia Leagan como ratificaba su felicidad como Hija de la Familia Ardley.

La tortura con agua duró toda la noche hasta que de nueva cuenta la marine se durmió en su cama siendo tan tranquila como siempre y en paz mientras que ahora los pobre hermanos corrían del miedo como cobardes o perros heridos a su casa, con una sola cosa en mente…

Jamás molestar a quién no lo merece porque en menos de lo que uno se espera sacará su lado perturbador como oscuro.


End file.
